The Rabbit Hole
by Luna Moon 85
Summary: What is real? Vampire? Ghouls? Werewolves? To Integra something as simple as the distinction between what she is told is real and what she believes is a quest unlike any she has journeyed before. But what is real and what is not? *Spoilers* I/A Please rev
1. Prologue

**The Rabbit Hole**

**Prologue**

69696969696969696969696969

The rays of the early morning fell over the Once magnificent city of London.

Integra stood on the zeppelin overlooking the battlefield. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Some of her country's most beloved monuments were gone.

Many honest hardworking people, whom had the misfortune of living in London were also gone. Integra's eyes looked over at the many corpses of these innocent men woman and even children. Many of these citizens had been reanimated as ghouls for a while, a fact which made their death that much worse to see. To live as a ghoul was a horrible fate...and then these people were put-down like the animal which they had all been forced to become.

Many times Integra swore that she saw some movement down there but She soon understood these to be the work of either rats or the wind.

She looked behind her. The dead cyborg known as Major Montana Max lay slumped over his command chair with an insanely happy expression on his face.

"You bastard." She said to the corpse. "What is it that drove you to this madness? Why didn't you die 55 years ago like you should have?" Integra looked the dead maniac in the eye. "If you wanted to die Why didn't you all hang yourselves?" Integra asked borrowing the expression from Seras.

Though the corpse gave no reply she could almost hear him carry out a conversation in Hell in the many war criminals of his own era. She could almost hear his bragging and boasting to his fellow amoralists about how he had in a single night attacked and partially destroyed the capital city of England. She was sure that this would be of interest to the many Nazis who had long ago been executed for their part in the holocaust.

She looked over to the building where Penwood had made his last stand. She wondered how many of the round table members had had survived and which had joined Sir Penwood in dead.

Her mind once again returned to death.

The mercenaries were gone. Many of her friends were gone. Then there was Walter, the man whom she had trusted greater than any other living soul, had betrayed her.

She imagined that Walter was dead now. If he wasn't it wouldn't be long until, he was. He had already said his goodbye to her. She suspected that like the surviving Nazis of Millennium he too had thought of this battle as his last.

The idea of Walter's death...it was something which should have brought about feelings of satisfaction, yet it invoked none in her...not like her uncle's death had brought.

Her eyes traveled to that part on the pavement where a blood seal was located; It was the last point where Alucard was before he disappeared.

Alucard was...He had been dead to begin with....undead actually, but now she didn't know what had become of the vampire only that he had vanished. She wondered if the vampire was truly gone. It worried her to know that their was a very real possibility that Alucard was truly dead.

More tears fell.

"Sir Integra."

Integra turned to her left to see the now full fledged vampire known as Seras Victoria giving her a similarly sad expression.

"We need to go," the vampire explained to Integra, "we need to get you to the hospital to get that eye looked at."

"Is one still intact? A hospital, I mean."

"There's an areas of London which wasn't hit hard. I think that the hospital might still be there. At least I hope so." The young vampire looked at the ground.

Integra said nothing as she followed Seras to a waiting car. It was beat-up and was probably the most car on the market, it certainly would never compare with her rolls-royce, but Integra wasn't worried about style or class; she just wanted something that still moved.

Seras opened the door. Integra got into the vehicle. She didn't even notice the slam which was required for the vampire to shut the car's second-hand door.

Integra pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and pushed it to her one eye. Still holding it to her eye She laid down resting her head on someone's old sweater.

Seras took her place in the driver's seat.

'How had this all happened?' Integra wondered. how would she and the remaining members of the round table explain this to the world?' well they wouldn't be explaining it, someone else would. But what would they say? The survivors of this battle would all have stories about the city being attacked by blood thirsty monsters. Sooner or later someone would realize that these attackers were vampire, their victims ghouls and before long someone would publish pictures of these artificial freaks each bearing the swastika, the symbol of Nazism. As crazy as this story would seem there would be genuine interest in what the survivors said.

The people would want answers. They would want to know what their leaders knew about the events of that night. What would they be told? The truth? That a secret group of people keep them blissfully unaware of the existence of such creatures. She thought that though dangerous as ignorance was she could most certainly understand why not knowing about vampires and ghouls and werewolves could make a person happier.

Integra felt her body shift heavily to the right. Then it happened again. Then she felt her head smack hard against the side of the car.

"Oww! Seras what are you doing?"

"I couldn't help it Sir Integra." the young vampire replied sadly, "There isn't any road here."

"I see." Integra replied laying back down.

She wondered how she personally would feel not to be in the loop about the events of this dark night."Ignorance is bliss."

"What was that?" Seras asked Integra, but she had already fallen asleep.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Prologue

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **One Stormy Night**

Integra gasped. It couldn't be!

"Walter?"

69696969696969696969696969


	2. Chapter 1: One Stormy Night Part 1

**The Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 1: One Stormy Night - Part 1**

69696969696969696969696969

The sound of thunder filled the area for miles around.

Integra bolted up in her bed. Her face was drenched with sweat. Her eyes darted around looking for possible enemies. The fact that she still might be in danger did not seem a strange idea to a woman who had just watched some of England's greatest monuments be destroyed and many of it's people slaughtered by a group of surviving Nazis.

She rolled off her bed to the floor completely obvious to the fact that she was dressed only in a thin pink night gown.

As much as she tried, she couldn't remember getting there. The last thing that she knew she was on that insane Major's crumbling zeppelin...and now she was here..she took another look around the room which she was in, hoping to discover where she was.

But where was she? It was a large room with hard wooden floors and

Her eyes traced the wooden trim on the walls which were partially lit by the occasional flash show of lightning. She had this feeling that she had been there before...There was something very familiar about this room. The location of the window the flooring the picture of her royal highness on the left side of her bed. This almost looked like.....It looked like her bedroom.

'But how?' she wondered, 'how had the room survived the devastation brought by Zorin Blitz.'

The vampire, Seras Victoria had told Integra about the destruction of her family home. Had this particular part of her home been spared? She wondered.

Perhaps she has been in a coma for months or perhaps even years. Perhaps the house had been completely rebuilt with the same floor plan as the original.

To check if she had indeed been asleep for years, She checked the mirror. As dim as the light coming through her window was she could see that she was still a young woman. If she had woken from a coma she hadn't been asleep long. As her eyes moved from the mirror, she caught a slight of something shiny. Her hand reached up and grabbed the object.

It was a small shell necklace which her mother had given to her....but it was been destroyed in the Valentine brother's attack on her mansion. She had seen it completely smashed. Each shell had a hand drawn mini picture on the lip of the shells. They had all been intentionally broken. Yet here it was in her hands. She knew that this could not be a copy...not by a long-shot. The man who had made these had died many years ago and although she had never personally met the man, she knew that this craftsman did not make duplicates of his works, valuing each one as an individual masterpiece.

'Something is wrong.' a soft but firm voice in her head told her. She had to agree. She knew that the necklace was broken, yet how could it be there in her hands?

"This must be," she said quietly to herself, "A trick." her mind traveled to what Seras had told her about Zorin Blitz and about this particular agent's talent for creating illusions.

'Could this all be an illusion?'she wondered. Could this all be some trick being played on her by some surviving agent of Millennium. If this was all an illusion then what was the reason, the purpose.

She knew that the major didn't have a purpose, but surly his subordinates would now that he was dead.

'Was he dead?' something in her mind asked the young noblewoman. It was a frightening thought; she had been sure that the necklace was broken too, but that seemed to be untouched. She tried to remember the last time that she had seen the mad major. He had been dead. But this didn't bring her as much comfort as she would have liked. 'if this was an illusion when did it start?' she wondered.

Moreover who was building this illusion? Was it some unknown yet-to-be revealed agent...or someone she knew.... If such an agent was responsible it would mean Integra was someone's prisoner.

Integra was the sort of woman who would be prisoner to no one, at least not without a fierce fight.

First thing come first, and that first objective was to escape this place, which could not be her home. She needed to proceed with caution.

Ordinary she might have flicked a light on, but if she were indeed a prisoner, it was safe to assume that they thought that she was still asleep. To turn on a light might unnecessarily alert them, this was something that she didn't want to do.

She got down as low as she could bringing his eyes level crack under the door to look underneath. Not that she could see much in the dark. Next she listened for movement...and for breathing...she couldn't remember if these artificial vampire did breath, but she knew that they on more than one occasion used humans to do their duty work. Hearing nothing Her hand reached up and opened the door. She opened it only a crack so that she could check one last time for millennium agents guarding her door.

Finding no one She slipped out of the room traveling quietly along the wall in the dark.

As she moved through what looked like her own home like a sneaking mouse more of her memories began to return to her.

She could remember vaguely getting into a car being driven by a vampire by the name of Seras Victoria. They were traveling to a hospital for some reason...

Something bumped into her! She fell.

*Smash!* the sound of expensive china-wear breaking filled the ears of two people.

"Oh dear...This one was quite old..."

She knew that voice...it was more than familiar it was one she had heard her entire life.

The light of a flashlight shown down on her. She looked at the person with the flash light, but the light was blinding.

"Miss Integra are you alright? I didn't see you there." said the familiar voice.

Integra heard the sound of the flashlight being set down on the floor. This person then, leaning over into the light beam, extended a hand.

Integra gasped.

"Walter?"

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 1

69696969696969696969696969

AN: Please review. It gives me feedback on the story and lets me know if there is interest in story.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **One Stormy Night - Part 2**

He smiled at her as he gazed at her from behind tinted sunglasses.

"Well good evening, Miss Hellsing." The red coated figure greeted her.

"Alucard? Is that you?"

69696969696969696969696969


	3. Chapter 2: One Stormy Night Part 2

**The Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 2: One Stormy Night Part 2**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: I am attempting to write the German accent as it sounds. If you don't know what is being said try speaking it aloud. If any Germans are reading this pointers are welcome.

As always please review.

69696969696969696969696969

The 69 year-old man frowned. Each wrinkle on his forehead appearing like furrows on a farmer's field.

"Miss Integra? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Integra backed away from the old man until she was met by the wall. Something was wrong. "You're still alive... how?"

Walters eyebrow arched up. He leaned towards her, raising his hand to feel her forehead.

She slapped it away."Don't touch me, traitor!" she snarled at the old butler.

"Traitor.....?" he mumbled, talking more to himself than to her.

"Yes. Traitor! I trusted you and what did you do? You joined millennium! How could you Walter?" She held back some tears. He had been the closest that she had ever had to a best friend (some would argue her only friend since childhood).

"I'm not sure that I understand what you mean, but you must return to your room." he picked up the flashlight "Let's get you back to bed." He extended her arm to chauffeur her back to her sleeping chambers.

"I'm not leaving with you!" She declared coolly. She stepped sideways, away from him before his arm could reach her back.

"Miss Integra you need to...." Her head started to feel light as though it were a balloon which might float away.

"Miss...."

She started to sway as her head started to feel disconnected from the rest of her body.

She collapsed on the floor.

69696969696969696969696969

A blonde woman woke to be completely surrounded by darkness, except for the small lamp at the other side of the room.

She heard voices. She immediately recognized the one as belonging to Walter Dornez...the other it sounded foreign....yet familiar.

"vhy, vhy does no vun listen vhen I say somezink!" the foreign voice ranted.

"She got out of bed." Walter explained.

"vhy?"

"I don't know why."

"For zis reason you heff voken me from bed? vhy did you simply nott put de Fräulein back into bed?"

That accent it was...-It was German! Her heart started to pound. The Doctor was German. The Doctor knew Walter who had betrayed her to the millennium order; a group of surviving Nazis form the second world war. So...this doctor was a Nazis...and she was as she suspected... their prisoner.

"I think that she has a fever." Walter told the German doctor.

"Fever you say...."

The German man approached her.

She jumped off the table.

"Stay back!" she threatened the foreigner.

Walter approached. "Miss Integra-"

"That's **Sir **Integra, and I said stay back!" She glared at them both. Paying particular attention to this foreign man. He was a tall thin man, with light blond hair falling to his shoulders, but was noticeable shorter at the back. On his face he wore a set of glasses which contain at least 6 additional lens, 3 on each side. As expected of a doctor he wore a white lab coat which was fully buttoned.

Plees Fräulein Integra, you must calm down. You are-"

"You!...It's you..." finally after seeing this man's appearance and hearing his voice again, she knew where she had heard it before. The day that the major had declared war on Britain she had heard his voice in the background. He had been holding the camera. The thin man also fit Walter's description of the grand professor of the millennium project. This man was the fat Major's mad Doctor.

"What's going on here?"she demanded from Walter. "Why are you old..." she then pointed to the German Doctor "and why is **that** doctor here?"

The two men looked at each other.

"Miss Integra-" Walter began.

"Sir Integra" she corrected him.

"...Sir Integra, being alive for 69 years will make one quite aged." Integra looked toward the Doctor. "Doctor Napier is here to help you. He's been with us for some time....He lives here." Walter explained

"Lives here?.....why are you telling me this? I know about everything! I know about Millennium." It then occurred to her why they might be saying these things. This too was part of the illusion, or they were willing participants in some sort of stage play for what ever the major had planned....The Major. Could he still be alive?

"Where is the major?" She asked. She reasoned that if Walter and the doctor were alive then the Major might be as well.

The two men once again look at each other.

"You vant do see ze Major?" The German doctor asked slowly as if stepping onto thin ice.

"I knew it!" she glanced around the room looking for more agents. Possible even a woman bearing the description of Zorin Blitz, to pop out of not where. However, no such woman appeared from in the darkness. she did however locate the door; her escape route.

Walter saw her eye dart to the door.

"Miss Integra-"

She dashed to the door, with Walter following close behind.

She closed the doors behind her and used a broom leaning against the wall to slide between the two looped door handles.

"Miss Integra! Open the door!" Walter yelled from the other side.

"Oh dear, I do nott zink zat she'ss going do open it." she heard the doctor say to Walter.

"Miss Integra! This isn't a game!"

Her eyes then searched for any reinforces. There were none, but she knew that soon someone would come to their aid.

She knew that she couldn't stay in one location very long. She could hear Walter make more demands for her to open the door, but she wasn't listening anymore.

Her mind raced. To her it felt like that fateful night when she was 12 all over again. Except now it wasn't her uncle chasing her... it was millennium.

She looked up. The air ducts. She wondered Why she hadn't thought of that before.

First she'd need a way to get up there. Though the moon light was presently her only light she was able to sight something dark on the wall. She felt it. It was slightly rough, but not course.

Her fingers started to pick at something until she had ripped a piece off. She examined it. It was tape. Blue tape; why would anyone put blue tape on the walls? She wondered before the answer came to her with the sudden boom of thunder. This was painters tape. They were painting. Which meant that there would be a ladder somewhere close.

She opened the door of the next room. In the rare stream of light coming through the storm clouds sat a simple wooden ladder looking very much like the holy grail to Integra.

*****

She traveled along the air ducts in her thin nightgown, watching millennium's men scurry through the hallway. This felt more like last time than she wanted to believe. Except now, she was older stronger, and wiser. She was getting closer to an exit. She still didn't know what she would do when she left the house, but knew that whatever condition the outside was in, she would be safer and might even find some allies with whom she can join forces. She would worry about that when the time came. For now her main focus was simply getting out.

She exited the air duct mere feet from a scarcely used exit.

She opened the door.

She took a couple steps back and looked up at a tall figure in red on the other side blocking her passage, His right hand was held up appearing as though he were just going to use the door handle.

He smiled as he gazed at her from behind tinted sunglasses.

"Well good evening, Miss Hellsing." The red coated figure greeted her, tipping his matching red fedora hat.

"Alucard? Is that you?"

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 2

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

Painters tape is used to protect portions of the wall which you do not wish to have painted. Wood trim is a good example. It usually is blue but I have seen it other colors too.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **Not a Nazi**

"I um nott un Nazi!!" The doctor shouted loud enough to be heard throughout that wing of the house.

69696969696969696969696969


End file.
